


Valentine's Day

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Smut, Tickling, soft, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Y/N and Edmund’s Valentine’s Day is full of firsts.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Bee... angel... darling... light of my life. Can you do a Valentine’s Day piece where Edmund marries the reader and they share their first time together? And it is just absolutely tooth rottingingly sweet and soft? Please?
> 
> A/N: Somehow I’m slowly turning into a smut blog. How’d that happen? :p Also I accidentally didn’t process the “marries reader” until after I finished writing. Er, sorry about that. Hope you still enjoy though :P

Edmund knew Y/N was the one when he saw her lazily flipping through a textbook in the back of his Philosophy lecture last fall. It was nearly 9 in the morning, much too early for any university student to be awake, yet she looked so angelic as she turned each page. Her nose crinkled in distaste but in a cute-crinkle-type-of-way. Did that make any sense? Edmund had no idea, but he knew that he had to talk to her. But, he also knew that was nearly impossible as she was an angel basking in the morning sun while sipping gracefully at her morning coffee, and he was, well, sleep deprived Edmund who overslept didn’t have time to run to the university’s cafe. 

While Edmund was fussing to find a seat that wasn’t too close to the front or the back, Y/N noticed him over the brim of her book and smiled. He was so cute, in the clumsy sort of way that could make anyone trust him just by observing his movements. She watched as he (finally) sat in a seat a few rows in front of her and a few columns to her left. Y/N knew she needed to talk to him, but it was nearly impossible as he was a smart-looking boy with kind eyes and an endearingly awkward laugh and she was, well, barely awake Y/N who didn’t know anything pertaining to Philosophy. 

The semester went on well into November with the two admiring each other from afar. Turns out Edmund was much smarter than Y/N had originally thought, and he was funny, too. He was in the pre-law fast track, which is notoriously difficult, yet he had a calm and unbothered deminer about him. Y/N found herself drifting closer and closer to him naturally throughout the class meetings, and eventually ended up in the seat behind him. 

The day Y/N took a seat behind Edmund, he could feel his cheeks redden and his palms clam. 

“Excuse me, Edmund, right? Um, do you have a pencil I could borrow?” Y/N’s voice sounded behind him. 

Y/N cursed herself; of course, she forgot her pencil case in the morning rush. 

Edmund turned around and smiled, “Is a pen alright?”

“Of course, thank you.” She took it from him and smiled. “This professor talks so fast I don’t even know why I bother taking notes.” 

“Oh, you have no idea. I had to take a class from him last semester and this is nothing.” Edmund laughed his awkward little laugh and draped his arm across the back of his chair. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gestured to the cup of coffee on Y/N’s desk. “I always see you drinking those, maybe you could recommend some coffee for me. I’m tired of cappuccinos.” 

Y/N grinned, “Yeah? I would have never guessed you were a cappuccino type of guy.”

He let out that special laugh again and shrugged, “Maybe you could change that. After class?” 

“It’s a date.” 

The rest of their relationship came naturally and they grew to like each other very quickly. Now, as their first Valentine’s day is approaching, Edmund was set to make it the best day they had experienced so far. Luckily for him, his roommate, Caspian, was gone for the weekend. 

Edmund set to work to make his small apartment as welcoming and warm as possible; he lit his nearly finished candles in an attempt to add a bit of warmth, and the mouth watering aroma of dinner simmering on the stove filled the area. At 7 o’clock sharp, Y/N knocked at his door and brought more warmth than the candles.

Edmund was left with his mouth agape as he opened the door. Y/N was dressed in her favorite outfit, the kind that made confidence flow through her veins and made her feel ground shakingly beautiful. Of course, Edmund thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever had the privilege to see, but the way confidence shone through her entire being made butterflies erupt in his stomach. She finally felt how he always viewed her; the most gorgeous person in the world. 

“Smells wonderful, Pevensie. I didn’t know you could cook.” Y/N giggled as she walked in, setting her coat and bag on the entryway table. 

Edmund sighed fondly and shut the door. “Neither did I. But I figured it out.” He paused, rushing into his kitchenette to stir what was on the stove. “Hopefully. Hopefully I figured it out.” 

Y/N came behind Edmund and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her cheek into the soft fabric of his button-down, and breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. “Happy Valentine’s day, my love.” 

Edmund grinned silently to himself and placed a hand over where her’s clasped against his navel. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, darling,” Edmund responded, his voice matching Y/N’s softness as she felt her sway back and forth. “I got you something.” 

“Oh, Ed, you didn’t have-” 

He waved a dismissive hand and pulled out of her grasp to walk over the fridge. A wonderful bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath sat on the fridge’s shelf. It was gorgeous and it smelled divine. 

“I read that if you keep them cold they stay longer so I thought-” Edmund began sheepishly. 

Y/N popped on her heels and pressed a kiss to his lips. “They’re beautiful, my love. Just like you.” 

“Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to call you beautiful?” 

“Don’t ruin the moment and take the compliment.” Y/N grinned and kissed him again.

~

Dinner came and passed, only for the two college kids to be full, blissful, and cuddled up on Edmund’s bed. He insisted that they watch Y/N’s favorite movie. 

“I don’t know why you like this movie so much,” Edmund said, arm tucked under Y/N’s waist. 

“You say that every time we watch this.” 

Edmund grinned as he felt Y/N cuddle closer to his body. “Yes, because this movie is absolutely awful, Y/N.” 

Y/N gasped in mock offense, pulling away from him. “It is not awful, Edmund. You just have no taste.” 

“Oh you’re in for it now,” Edmund grasped Y/N’s sides and started to tickle her mercilessly. Instantly, Y/N’s shrieks and giggles surpassed the sounds of the T.V.

“S- Stop!” Y/N screamed, falling onto her back and kicking her legs in an attempt to get away from her boyfriend. 

Edmund barked a laugh and crawled on top of her. With his legs situated on either side of her body and her wrists pinned to the mattress above her head with one of his strong arms, he continued his attack with one hand. “Take it back!” 

Y/N wiggled underneath him, “Never!” 

Edmund pushed Y/N’s top up to just below her breasts so he could tickle her bare skin. This only increased the sensation, making Y/N move in erratic ways until her ribs grew tough. 

“I’m sorry! Y- You don’t have bad taste! I’m sorry!” 

Edmund grinned and stopped his movements, his palm pressing against her hot skin. Suddenly, the position they were in dawned on him. Y/N looked up at him with a funny look in her eyes, chest heaving in order to catch her breath. 

Her eyes looked up to her wrists clasped in Edmund’s tight grip up his toned arms and to his pink lips. One was pulled between one of pearly white teeth, sparking in the deep contrast of swollen magenta. Her eyes traveled down Edmund’s body to his hips, where his white button down arched off of his stomach. His black jeans strained against his thighs, too, as the material stretched to straddle her hips. 

Y/N’s gaze slid back to his eyes. They held a curious and flaming look that Y/N had never seen before. They were scanning her body too but stopped when they reached his palm resting against her side. The other quickly followed suit. The corner of his mouth twitched and his head dipped down to press hot kisses across her stomach. Edmund’s body inched backward until he was comfortably laying in between her legs on his stomach. 

Y/N’s breath hitched and her head fell back onto the mattress, enjoying his soft lips dancing across her skin. He had kissed her body millions of times before, but something about this time felt different. It was hot and intimate, and the light brushes of skin on skin were driving her crazy. 

His lips traveled upwards until he had to push Y/N’s top up higher and his head was firmly pressed into the valley of her breasts. Edmund began to lick, the soft skin of Y/N’s chest and the small sliver of skin that the bra revealed lapping against his warm tongue. After a quick glance at Y/N’s face, he hooked his long fingers under the cup of her bra and pulled it down to reveal her nipple. His mouth wrapped around it and he sucked lightly, prompting Y/N to gasp and tangle one of her hands in his hair. When Edmund moved to the other side, a bright purple bruise was left in his place. 

Edmund’s body hovered over hers as he moved up her neck. 

“My pretty girl,” He rasped into her skin, his hot breath fanning against her ear. 

Y/N’s fingers scratched and his scalp and pulled him to her lips so they could share a sweet kiss. He was making her feel so loved and beautiful; any insecurity she had melted away under his gentle stare and soft touches. She felt as if they were the only two people in the world. Edmund’s fingers fiddled with the hem of her bottoms patiently, basking in how his tongue blissfully brushed Y/N’s and how her nose bumped his. 

“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” He gasps between kisses, “I’m so lucky, so fucking lucky.” 

Y/N giggled into his mouth and let her hands tug at his belt, unbuckling it and throwing it across the room. Edmund smiled, “And whatever I did to deserve-” Y/N interrupted his train of thought by quickly pushing his jeans and boxers down his thighs. “D- Deserve that-” 

Y/N giggled and wrapped her hand around him, pumping softly. There were very few times Y/N had ever seen Edmund speechless and the look of pure bliss that crossed her face made her stomach tighten. 

“Didn’t do anything, m’love, I just love you,” Y/N responded, grinning and kissing him again. 

One of Edmund’s hands dip under Y/N’s waistband and begins to trace light circles around her desperate clit. Her body lurches into his hand and she whines, starting to pump his cock quicker. 

Edmund erupts with a groan from deep in his chest and his hips thrust into her hand involuntarily. He curses under his breath before adding pressure to Y/N’s clit. Y/N pulls away and starts sucking deep bruises onto his neck, just how she knows Edmund likes. 

Edmund dips his long middle finger into her cunt, teasingly curling it upward and rubbing at Y/N’s sensitive gspot. He grins proudly at the small whines his girl lets out, growing more and more aroused from both her pleasure and Y/N’s delicate fingers curled around his cock. 

“You’re such a tease,” Y/N gasps, teeth digging into Edmund’s jugular. 

He laughs shortly and adds another finger, “Got to get you all nice and ready, my darling. Gonna make you feel real good, yeah?” 

After some time of Edmund working his fingers into Y/N’s dripping cunt, he pulls his fingers away and moves away from Y/N’s grasp. His eyes milk Y/N’s body while pulling down her bottoms fully, finally exposing her. 

He licks his lips hungrily and pulls a condom from the back pocket of his jeans. 

~

“You did so well,” Edmund praises, running a warm washcloth across her stomach and down between her legs. He presses a kiss to her knee. “Better than I could have ever imagined. 

Y/N giggles happily and presses a hand to his cheek. “I love you, thank you for tonight.” 

“I love you more,” Edmund replies tossing the rag into his laundry hamper and pulling the covers over their exhausted bodies. “Let’s get you to bed, baby, hm? A bit sleepy, yeah?” 

Y/N hums contently and cuddles into her boyfriend’s comforting arms before falling asleep.


End file.
